Blue II
by Amaya Rayne
Summary: A sequel to Blue. Legolas thinks Aluhin is dead and Aluhin can't keep her mind off Legolas, but doesn't think his love for her is true. Single Installment. Please R


Blue II  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas, the Ring, the Fellowship, Aragorn or anything else Lord of the Rings featured here. Almost everything else is mine. The song Like the Rain is also not mine.  
  
A/N: This is most likely a single installment fic. I may write more if I receive a lot of messages asking for more. This story is based off my previous fic Book of Blue and may make more sense if that story is read first. Please enjoy and review.  
  
.  
  
"You!" Legolas' eyes grew wide in recognition of Aragorn's companion. "You!" he shouted as hatred shown in his eyes and he began striding toward her. Aragorn stepped in his friend's path. The Elf tried to side step him many times until Aragorn held him steady in his place, giving him a stern look. "Why are you protecting her?"  
  
"She is joining us."  
  
"Joining us! Aragorn, what madness has corrupted you?" Legolas' hatred turned to astonishment. "You know what she has done. She is more likely to take the Ring for herself than destroy it!"  
  
"Who wants an inanimate object whispering their name? Too creepy if you ask me," the woman said from behind Aragorn. Legolas' attention turned to her and his brown eyes bored into her.  
  
"She has abilities and knowledge which could aid our quest," Aragorn answered in a calm voice.  
  
"I do not believe this!" Legolas yelled as he stepped back from Aragorn. He looked from the woman to Aragorn and the anger diminished. "Very well, Aragorn. If that is your wish, then so be it. But I bid you a fair journey for I will not join you with that murderer in our company. Aluhin's death is too near to me."  
  
Aragorn's face fell, "Legolas--"  
  
"That, is where you are wrong," the woman spoke. "If you remember, it was not I who killed your bonnie lass, but your father." Legolas showed no changed in expression. "Oh come, now could you forget your father's shiny sword sinking into the flesh of her abdomen while you lay out of reach?"  
  
Legolas grimaced and looked like he was going to lose his composure. "But you took her away from me," he whispered. He opened his mouth, but a sob escaped not allowing him to continue. His fight for equanimity was clear, but he did not appear to be succeeding.  
  
"Wrong again!" Legolas looked at her, eyes shining with unshed tears and a look of confusion on his face. "She's not dead."  
  
Tears fell from the Elf's eyes. "This is why I cannot travel with you. I cannot listen to your lies. I cannot...every time I look at you I think of her. The quest cannot have distracted thoughts. Forgive me, Aragorn, I bid you a safe and successful journey. I would have followed you into Mordor."  
  
"You still can!" Aragorn yelled, stepping toward Legolas, but Legolas stepped back.  
  
"Nay, I cannot. My heart would not endure, for I do not know if I will live much longer." It was then Aragorn noticed how pale and frail his friend looked. "Farewell, Aragorn son of Arathorn. May the Valar aid you on the quest before you."  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
But he was gone.  
  
"That went well," a voice said from behind Aragorn.  
  
--  
  
The rain was coming down harder and Aragorn wiped the soaked strands of hair out of his eyes. He had been wandering through the woods when the sky opened to dump its wrath on him. He cursed it again as he drew his cloak tighter around him. He waas soaked to the bone and he still had not found Legolas. The Elf had not been seen since he found out about the tenth member of the Fellowship. Aragorn decided he needed to talk some sense into him, but he was beginning to worry he was going to do something unwise.  
  
He scanned his surroundings and looked again at the muddy forest floor. No sign of his anywhere. 'Perhaps he went to seek shelter, solitude, and memories,' Aragorn thought, and headed to a tree where Legolas often spent his time in Imladrais.  
  
The heir of the King of Men did not know how to react when he found the Elf standing in the rain. His weapons were carelessly thrown to the ground some ways away. His back was to him, but Aragorn could tell he was looking into the sky. Aragorn walked toward him then circled him, stopping a few feet before him. Legolas had his eyes closed and the rain was dripping down his face.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
His eyes shot open and he instinctively stepped back. "Aragorn," he sighed, relaxing his tense muscles again. "Forgive me, I did not hear you...how long have you been standing there?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"No, my friend, we don't. All that I need to say has been said." He turned away.  
  
"Well, I'm not finished!" Aragorn said in a kingly tone that caused Legolas to stop in his tracks. "You will hear what I have to say." Aragorn began walking back around the figure who was now as still as a statue. "I don't know what has gotten into you, but you need to snap out of it. You are a valuable asset to the Fellowship. You are to represent the Elves, Legolas!"  
  
"Send Glorifindel in my stead," Legolas said quietly.  
  
"Glorifindel?"  
  
"He is just as qualified if not moreso than I. He will not let you down."  
  
"As you have?"  
  
"As I have," he whispered, his eyes closing.  
  
"Legolas, what is it that plagues you?"  
  
"She is dead...because of me."  
  
"Legolas--"  
  
But he turned his head to the sky and began to softly sing. "I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you. Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through. But on the darkest day there's always light and now I see it, too. But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you."  
  
"Legolas! Can you not see what you are doing to yourself? You are killing yourself! It was not your fault! You did everything in your power to stop it from happening."  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and looked straight at Aragorn. "How would you feel if it was Arwen?"  
  
Aragorn was stunned, "What?"  
  
"You heard me. What if your father was still alive and hated Elves with a passion? What if he hunted down, beat, and jailed her? You tried to hid her and fell for her even harder being constantly in her presence, having her always by your side. But you father took her from you, putting her on display before your entire home, bruised, bleeding, and uncared for and you had to stand by and watch when all you wanted to do was hold her close and tell her it would all be alright even though you knew it wouldn't. He locks you in your room during the execution and you can see how your entire kingdom is gathered as if it is a magnificent party. And you lie there on the ground while your father sinks his sword into her, mortally wounding her. All you want to do is hold her and apologize for everything." Tear were mixing with the rain, streaming down his face as he cocked and tried to continue. His voice turned to naught but a whisper, "But she is taken away from you...to die...alone...leaving you...alone..." Legolas' eyes closed, sobs coming as freely as the tears.  
  
Aragorn stood, stunned. The magnitude of Legolas' feelings became clear to him. He suddenly had a strong urge to talk—to show—King Thandruil what he had done. The knock some sense into him. The humanity he had shown the king turned to a great hatred as he watched the elf before him crumble.  
  
"Aluhin, I cannot do this," Aragorn heard him mutter and his hatred melted with the rain as he felt a deep compassion. "I cannot do this. I'm sorry."  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn knelt down next to the Elf and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Aragorn, I cannot hold on. I cannot find the strength to live."  
  
Aragorn couldn't find words. He knew he would not want to live without Arwen. What words could he use!  
  
"I cannot fulfill my oath," Legolas whispered.  
  
"What oath do you speak of, Legolas?"  
  
"I promised her I would not give in...to live and not die of heart brake. Oh, if she only knew the toil of such an oath. I used to think I knew what I was fighting for...I don't think that anymore."  
  
"What did you promise? What were her words?"  
  
Legolas' eyes grew out of focus and for a moment Aragorn thought he passed into shadow or sleep, but Legolas took hold of Aragorn's hands and put them to his temples.  
  
Darkness took Aragorn's vision and he no longer felt the rain or the chill of the afternoon. He was about to draw his hands away when he saw a human girl in front of him.  
  
"I love you, with all my heart and soul. I would take the blade for you," he found himself saying.  
  
"Legolas! You must now!" she plead, gripping his hands in hers. "I could not bare to watch you die in my place!"  
  
"You think I do not feel the same? I cannot live without you!"  
  
"No! You must not! Please, just hold onto life...for me."  
  
"Aluhin..."  
  
"Legolas, please. I will watch over you. I will be with you always, but you must stay. I will live through the moon and the rain and the lightning in the sky. I will be there. Promise me!"  
  
"I could not bare to go on without you."  
  
"You won't have to. You will not be alone. Did you not say how you loved the way I was so free in the rain? Remember that day you followed me and watched me sing in the rain? I am the rain. I will be the rain. Enjoy me that way! Please, Legolas. Do not do this to me." Tears glistened in her eyes and one escaped.  
  
"For you, I promise."  
  
A weak smile spread across her lips, "Thank you."  
  
She leaned in an Aragorn could feel her soft lips on his, the taste of her, when suddenly it was gone and he was blinded by light and trees. He touched his lips and looked up to find Legolas, standing, his back to Aragorn.  
  
"Forgive me, I did not mean to put you through pain," Aragorn spoke.  
  
The Elf sighed, "'Tis sweet torment...to feel her lips on mine once more...to look upon her fair face and touch her soft skin. Only if I could old her in my arms again..." He fell silent and Aragorn rose to leave. "Aragorn...I will go with you, though, I cannot say how long I will last."  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"I owe it to you."  
  
"You owe me nothing."  
  
"For Aluhin...for aiding our unsuccessful escape. What you saw was the little time you allowed me to see her while you drugged the guards." Legolas turned to him. "The chance you gave me to tell her I loved her."  
  
Aragorn bowed his head, suddenly guilty he did not succeed in the mission Legolas had given to him.  
  
Legolas seemed to sense his thoughts. "It was not your fault. You granted us time which I am in your debt for. I will join your Fellowship, although I wish not."  
  
Aragorn thanked the Elf alone before leaving him with his thoughts.  
  
He stood alone—silent—for an uncalculated amount of time, feeling the rain beat down on him. He remembered his love's words to him and felt her presence and began to sing.  
  
"Now I know why you always liked the rain. I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind. All the heaven's rivers come to live. I see it all unwind. I hear it talking though the trees and on the window pane. When I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain.  
  
"Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you liked the rain. Always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just like the rain.  
  
"When the cloud is rolling over, thunder striking me. It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see that it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain. I guess I've known all along I belong here with you falling like the rain—  
  
"I have fallen for you and I know just why you like the rain. Always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just like the rain. I have falling for you, I'm falling for you now just like the rain.  
  
"And when the night fall on and better days and we're looking to the sky for the winds to take us high above the plains. I know we'll find better ways to look into the eye of the storms that will be calling, forever will be falling like the rain—I have fallen for you and I know just why you like the rain. Always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just like the rain. I have fallen for you and I know just why you like the rain. Always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just like the rain.  
  
"Like the rain..."  
  
He sighed as he climbed to the top of the tree where the rain could soak him fully. "I know you're here. I love you so much it hurts. I do not know which path to take. My heart is no longer here to tell me; you have stolen it. But I p ray I have your heart to guide me. You are forever in my thoughts, my love. Rest in peace."  
  
--  
  
I knelt before the king aware of Legolas behind me. The stone was cold beneath my legs. I could feel four eyes watching my every breath.  
  
"Your Highness, you summoned me," I spoke as I stared at the floor. The guard had come to Legolas' room and, although I was hiding, told Legolas to come and bring me to see the king. Legolas was completely against the idea and 'damned my pride' when I refused.  
  
I now knelt before the one who hated me most, waiting for my doom. The silence was deafening in the stone hall, until the king spoke.  
  
"I am most surprised you have come."  
  
"I have lived here my entire life, my lord, and I believe even though I am a different race, I should still obey the laws of the land. When the king summons me, no matter the cause, I shall answer."  
  
"Indeed. Your words and actions have led me to my decision—"  
  
"Father—" Legolas objected.  
  
"My son, please! Silence is bid from you." He turned to me. "I place thee under house arrest with the prince as your charge."  
  
My jaw dropped in astonishment, "My lord..." I started, looking up at him.  
  
"For the turn of a month. Do not fret, he should be a good charge."  
  
I looked to Legolas who wore the same expression I did. "Father..."  
  
"I hope you will be responsible enough to take this assignment?"  
  
"Yes, I—"  
  
"Good, then we are finished. You may go."  
  
It took a moment, but Legolas and I found our legs and walked from the room. We walked silently down the hallways to Legolas' room. I could not believe it. The king did not want me dead.  
  
"What just happened?" I whispered, mainly to myself.  
  
"Keep a close eye these next couple days. I do not think my father's true intention was voiced." Legolas warned me.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"His eyes."  
  
I nodded, knowing Legolas would know best and opened the door to his room and became paralyzed. A warg stood before me, saliva dripping from its exposed fangs and its eyes glinting with malice.  
  
"Aluhin!" I heard Legolas yell as the warg dove at me. I screamed Legolas' name and the world went black.  
  
.  
  
I woke up. My breathing hard. Sweat covered me and the wind blew through the clearing sending a chill up my spine. I looked around me, my heart pounding in my chest. Two bodies lay on the ground around me, the fire, smoldering, a few feet away. It was a dream.  
  
I laid on the grass and calmed my self down, staring into the sky above me. No sleep would come to me this night. After a few moments, I stood and walked a few yards away from camp. I took a deep breath and involuntarily shuttered. Inner peace was so far for me I wondered if the torment would ever end.  
  
My thoughts drifted to Legolas. His life was probably back to how it was before he ran into me. I missed him. My heart longed for him, but I could never have him. Lust, lust was what he felt for me: lust and pity. He was better off without me. I was better of without him.  
  
I should have never allowed him to keep me. I should have presented myself to the king as soon as Legolas told me. It would have saved me so much pain.  
  
The sun began to rise as the start of a new day. Where was I going to go? I could not go back to Mirkwood. I could not bare to see him again, knowing I couldn't have him. Why was I here, then? My original plan was to earn gold to pay my adoptive father, but how could I pay him if I could not go back? What was the point of staying here?  
  
I went to camp and began to pack my belongings. I had just finished and slung my pack on my back, ready to go when a voice stopped me.  
  
"Where you goin'?  
  
Green.  
  
"Leaving."  
  
"Really?" It was more of a statement than a question  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"No, your not."  
  
"Why? There's nothing keeping me here."  
  
"Black would kill me if she came back and you were gone."  
  
"Black's been gone for almost a week. Do you really think she'll be back?" I was beginning to get frustrated.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be back."  
  
"She left with no word and so will I."  
  
"I don't trust in you as much as I do in her."  
  
I stopped. "Well, thanks, but all my life I've gone on my own with no one's trust and have been just fine. I don't see why things should change now."  
  
"You owe her, that' what's keeping you."  
  
"What?" I asked, turning around to face Green.  
  
"You'd be dead if it wasn't for Black."  
  
"You know what? I'd rather be dead. She shouldn't have wasted her tears on me."  
  
Green found my words ironic and watched me as I left camp.  
  
"Where'd Blue go?" Red asked, just waking.  
  
"She'll be back. Go to sleep."  
  
--  
  
Stars shined above Legolas' eyes came into focus. His dreams disturbed him, although he did not remember them. His memory seemed fresh and new. Aluhin—did he not see her just a few days past? The dream had his head spinning. Jumping from the tree, he went in search of Aragorn, who he felt could council him on the matter.  
  
He found Aragorn at his camp, not far away. A dying fire provided an eerie glow in the trees. Aragorn sat, his back against a tree, smoking his pipe.  
  
"Legolas, are you well?" he asked, withdrawing his pipe from his lips.  
  
"All is well as it should be, but I am not. Forgive me, I should not have disturbed you." He started away.  
  
"No, please. I can see sleep is far from you, as it is in me. Sit, join me."  
  
He looked at Aragorn closely for a few seconds and nodded, seeing Aragorn was true to his words.  
  
"What troubles you?" Aragorn asked, taking another puff of his pipe.  
  
"My dreams have trouble me. Aluhin seems to haunt me."  
  
"Haunt would not be the world I would choose..."  
  
"Aye...visits my dreams often giving me views of what could be," Legolas told Aragorn.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I had a dream—not more than a fortnight ago back in Mirkwood—that she visited me in the forest. She acted strangely and told me to not speak of our meeting. She left me quickly, not answering my questions and stole my arrows. She returned later and acted normally, but departed angrily when I spoke of our previous meeting. A third time, she led me father away and changed before my eyes into another person completely before tying me to a tree, leaving me there! You, luckily found me, and I told you of the strange events only to encounter a woman—nay, a witch—from my past; the woman who you—Aragorn? Are you well?"  
  
It may have been the dimming firelight, but the man looked very pale to Legolas.  
  
"...Yes...although, I am starting to think this is no dream you had," his voice was thick and forced.  
  
"It was so real!" Legolas exclaimed before realizing what his friend really said. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"I either had the same dream or occurrence. Did the black-cloaked woman not bind us underground and the red-cloaked woman sat and spoke for hours. Aluhin then helped us escape, although I remember being hit with a board, being tied to a tree, and watching the woman set the clearing afire." It was Legolas turn to turn pale and nod slowly. "The reason I believed it to be a dream was I awoke in a different location."  
  
"Yes, but did you notice the burned circle of trees?" Legolas asked. Aragorn did not answer, but seemed lost in thought. "But how could it be?" Legolas asked in a louder voice, standing and beginning to pace about camp. How could she be alive? She could not have survived that wound...unless..." he trailed off and stood still, piecing the unknowns together.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn whispered sternly. His tone caused Legolas to snap from his thoughts. Aragorn had a finger to his lips. Legolas looked at him questioningly. "Keep your voice down." He pointed to a bundle on the other side of camp.  
  
Legolas' elven eyes pierced the darkness and saw the figure of a body, more clearly, the woman who stole Aluhin from him; the woman who tortured guards with mystical burns and fireballs; the woman who was part of the Fellowship.  
  
Anger burned his flesh and Legolas stormed over to her. "Legolas, do not wake—" Aragorn plead. But Legolas saw what the man did not: she was already awake.  
  
He seized her by the neck of her black cloak and pulled her from the ground, so she was eye level to him. Her feet dangled a few inches from the ground and she looked at him, shocked for a moment.  
  
"Answers! Now!" he growled. "I know you were listening and I know you have knowledge of which I speak of."  
  
"Put me down and you might get something out of me," she snapped. When he made no attempt, she tried to pry his fingers of steal off her cloak, but to no avail. She cursed and grabbed his hand.  
  
Elvish curses flew though the air as Legolas tossed her to the ground. The woman smiled triumphantly and straightened her cloak. Aragorn, standing, strode quickly over to investigate and intervene if necessary.  
  
"Bloody elf," the woman spat, "teaches you to listen to me the first time." She threw her hands into the air, looking to the sky. "Why don't they ever listen? Don't they understand? Do things my way, save yourself much pain!"  
  
She turned to the males. "What are you looking at? Don't even think about it! I ain't crying on him! He deserved it!" She received more confused looks. "Ah, never mind."  
  
"What do you know of Aluhin?" the man asked.  
  
"Aluhin? Ah, Blue...enough."  
  
"You said she was alive." Legolas added.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious!"  
  
Legolas ignored her comment, "How?"  
  
"Um...that's classified information. I'm sorry, you'll need spec—"  
  
"Does she have more to her than meets the eyes?" Legolas asked, carefully choosing his words.  
  
The woman paused. "Depends on who you ask."  
  
"More than I know?"  
  
"What d'ya know?"  
  
Legolas thought for a moment before answering, "water."  
  
"Water! Well, everyone—oh! Oh, so she told you about the water," the woman said, nodding in understanding.  
  
Aragorn looked on, having no idea what the two were going on about, but said nothing. All that was needed here was to answer Legolas' questions.  
  
"No...nothing more to her...at least, I don't think so..." The woman sounded unsure, searching her memory for any other hidden secrecies of the woman.  
  
"Then how does she live? You saw her! None could live through such a wound!"  
  
"Few," the woman corrected. "Few could have survived, but all could survive with the right friends." A large smile appeared on her face.  
  
"So it was an external circumstance, not by her abilities?"  
  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
"You don't sound too sure," Legolas said, searching her for lies.  
  
"That's not information you need to know!"  
  
A wide smile crossed the Elf's face. "She lives," he breathed. "My beloved..."  
  
"Alright, don't get all mushy on me," the woman said in disgust. "I don't do sentimental."  
  
Legolas drifted from his cloud. "Where is she?"  
  
It was Black's turn to smile. "In good hands many miles away."  
  
A frown quickly appeared on Legolas' face. "Did she go freely? Is she safe?"  
  
"Yes! No! Ah! Do you ever shut up!"  
  
"No? What do you mean, no?!"  
  
"Didn't think so," she mumbled, sighing. "I'm going to bed since I was rudely awoken! Ah, pestering Elves, they're worse than Red. This is going to be a long trip."  
  
--  
  
The red sun was an astonishing site to see as it cleared the horizon. Shades of night which covered the sky had begun to melt into oranges, yellows, and pinks. Light uncovered the beauties of the earth that the darkness had hid in the night.  
  
My water traits had become a nuisance ever since I left camp and had been growing with every step I took. The longing to submerse myself in the clear liquid was becoming unbearable and I glanced around, trying to find the source. No sound of a stream or rain cloud was evident. The dirt beneath my feet was dry and scratched my feet. 'Why can't it rain?' I wondered as I stumbled on.  
  
My thoughts drifted to Legolas and I mentally kicked myself. I hated myself for it, but I couldn't keep him out of my mind. He had attempted to save my life and thus impacted me deeply. No one other than my adoptive father had cared about my well-being and I still had no idea why. I wondered, what was the true reason?  
  
I'll never know.  
  
'You'll never lose by loving. You'll always lose by holding back,' the words echoed in my mind and I wondered where I had heard them. Who would have said them to me?  
  
I was so deeply thinking about where I had heard them, I forgot about their meaning. I could love him. I was merely two decades old; how could I understand love?  
  
"He's a dear friend of mine," I told myself...my only friend.  
  
My depression was deep and I barely noticed myself entering what I thought was a clearing. I looked and stopped in my tracks. There in front of me lay a body of water so large I could not see the other shore. It was water how I never possibly dreamed and I understood why I had felt the call from so far away. The expanse of such a place was overwhelming, yet I oddly felt like I did not belong; rather, that the water was not welcome to me or I to it.  
  
Was this where I was from, I wondered. Were my parents dwelling in that vastness?  
  
The rising sun caused the water to sparkle with an unearthly light. The colors of the sky were reflected with each ripple and tide, always changing. The water seemed to dance with happiness, yet hold deep secrets within it.  
  
I sat on the sand, feeling too awed to leave, yet too drawn to enter.  
  
.  
  
I have no idea how long I sat there. Day turned to night and dawn passed. I must have drifted off for many hours, but I remained on that beach for at least a day and a half, until I heard voices.  
  
"Blue? Blue!" It was clearly Red's excited voice behind me.  
  
Red ran over and plopped into the sand beside me, giving me a smile.  
  
"Told you that wouldn't be the last of her," Green mumbled as she sat on my other side.  
  
"Hiya, Blue! Blue?" Red greeted. I made no movement or acknowledgement. "Is she okay?" she whispered across me to Green.  
  
"She's fine. Just in awe of the water. So, Blue, you comin' with?"  
  
I shook my head. "I don't belong where you're going."  
  
"You sure? We're headed out there." Green motioned to the horizon.  
  
"There?" I ripped my eyes away from the water to look at her. "You couldn't possibly...you're swimming—"  
  
"No! What are you, insane? Don't answer that. No, we're not going in it, we're going on it."  
  
"On it?"  
  
"Yeah, we're buying a boat."  
  
.  
  
Somehow, I got dragged along with them. We walked along the beach where Green said we'd reach the port where we could buy a boat. I walked on the sand with webbed feet, the tide coming in to wet my feet and be sucked back into the sea.  
  
"You're gonna havta get rid of those by the time we get there." Green told me, pointing to my feet. I nodded in reply. I had no idea what I was in for, but what did I have to lose? What else was I to do? I would follow them until I figured out what I'd do with the rest of my life. 


End file.
